Trilogia de Songfics de Harry Potter
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Songfic - Hermione ama a Harry, pero él esta a Ginny... Las vacaciones llegan y Harry y Hermione se quedan solos en Hogwarts... ¿Que le pasa a Harry?. Dejen Review Plis! AÑADIDO 2º CAP POR PETICIONES!
1. Elígeme

Esto es un songfic, es desde el punto de vista de Hermione, que quiere Harry con toda su alma, pero el esta con Ginny por que la ama o eso cree Hermione. Contiene algo de Lemon.

Les dejo con el fic, espero y lo disfruten ;). Dejenme su opinión en un review, que eso me alegrara el dia ;). Besos. Kari-chan.

****

****

****

****

**_Elígeme_**

****

****

**Unos minutos y después de irás  
Con unas gotas de perfume borrarás   
Mis mejores besos tu mayor secreto  
Y a tu disfraz regresarás**

Ahí estas con Ginny; como todos los dias, te observo desde mi sillon favorito al lado de la chimenea de nuestra sala comun, veo como la abrazas, como la besas, como la dices te amo… lo que daria por que solo algunos de esos gestos los hicieras conmigo cada dia, a cada momento, a cada minuto, a cada segundo… Mas eso, es imposible porque tu amas a Ginny y no me correspondes.

**Que más puedo inventarle al corazón  
Cómo le explico que tú tienes otro amor  
Cuando ya me acostumbré a mendigarte en cada abrazo  
Y tu piel le pertenece a él**

Ron me quiere, pero yo a él no. Cada noche sueño contigo, con tus besos, tus abrazos, tus manos recorriendome por encima y por debajo de la ropa por igual, no existen limites para ellas, no conocen la palabra fin; me ayudan a recorrer un pecado que es el placer pero que es lo mas divino que puede haber en la tierra si se produce con la persona amada. Pero de pronto me despierto sudorosa en la cama y descubro que nada es verdad: no hemos hecho el amor como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, ni tampoco me has confesado tus sentimientos, ni tampoco nos hemos quedado abrazados después de haber terminado nuestra mutua entrega de almas.

**Cuántas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras  
Cuántas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad  
Dime cómo hacer  
Para adueñarme de tu vida  
Convéncerte – eligeme  
O déjame si ya no tengo nada que perder**

Cada dia deseo verte por la mañana, aunque se que al verte, mi corazon sufre porque sabe que no puedo tenerte y que nunca seras mio. Nos dirigimos a clases como cada dia. Me preguntas si me pasa algo, ya que desde que a principios de este 4º año descubri lo que sentia en verdad por ti, cada dia estoy mas callada y no soy la misma de antes, y lo se. Yo te contesto que no me pasa nada y te sonrio para calmarte, tu me regalas una de tus preciosas sonrisas que hacen que me derrita y que mi corazon brinque como un potrillo que acaba de nacer. Pasan los dias y se acercan las navidades, tu las pasaras aquí como cada año, mientras que Ron y Ginny, los gemelos y Percy se van a casa ya que van a ir a visitar a unos familiares. Yo me quedo contigo, costumbre innata en mi desde 2º año.

**Tal vez mañana tú me llamarás  
Encadenado aquí...aquí me encontrarás  
Con esta felicidad que se deshace en mil pedazos  
Y el dolor que tú llamaste amor**

Desde que los Weasleys se fueron has estado muy pensativo y muy distraido, eso me preocupa cada dia mas y no se que hacer para contentarte. Aunque me voy a acostar después de darte un beso en la mejilla como todas las noches se que no te subes a acostar, si no que te quedas en la sala comun todas las noches, pensando y a veces llorando. No comprendo porque lloras… ¿Será por Voldemort y por la muerte de Cedric? Yo sufro contigo cada vez que te veo y por las mañanas son obvias las ojeras y la cara y los ojos colorados de haber estado llorando toda la noche.

**Cuántas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras  
Cuántas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad  
Dime cómo hacer  
Para adueñarme de tu vida  
Convéncete – eligeme  
O déjame que ya no tengo nada que perder**

Esa noche me decidi a bajar a la sala comun y te encontre llorando en nuestro sofa, el sofa del Trio de Oro de Gryffindor, como nos llamaban y nos conocian en Hogwarts. Me acerque a ti y en cuanto sentiste mi presencia levantaste la cara y pude ver el camino que habian seguido tus lagrimas hasta perderse entre tu ropa.

-¿Harry? ¿Que te pasa?-

-No… no me pasa nada Hermione, no te preocupes…-

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar Harry? Eres mi mejor amigo!!!!-

Harry se quedo observandome y yo me acerque a él y le abrace cariñosamente, el descanso su cabeza entre mis cabellos y se acurruco en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su rebelde pelo azabache. Harry comenzo a sollozar.

-Harry, cuentame lo que te pasa por favor…-

-Es que… es que ya… no …amo a Ginny…-

Me quede de piedra cuando escuche eso… ¿Que no estaban tan felices los dos hace apenas unos dias?

-Pero Harry porque…- Harry no me dejo terminar

-No la amo ya, porque… nunca la he amado Mione-

Eso fue como un balde de agua fria para mi, no podia creerme lo que me estaba diciendo Harry.

-Harry… pero entonces porque has estado con ella?-

-Porque no queria hacerla daño, por eso lloro porque no quiero hacerla daño…-

-Si Gin de verdad te quiere comprendera que no puedes obligar a una persona a amarte, el corazon no elige a quien debe amar, simplemente se enamora y ya esta-

En ese momento levanto la cabeza de mi pecho y nos quedamos mirando durante varios minutos; yo estaba sumergida en sus ojos que eran como una mar esmeralda que me hacian ahogarme en ellos, pero era tan dulce y tan divina esa sensación que no me importaba ahogarme en ellos. Y entonces se acerco a mi y con un orce de sus labios sobre los mios consiguió que mi muro se derrumbara y cediera a mis mas intimos deseos por él.

**Dime qué sientes cuando duermes junto a él  
Si le cuentas a tu almohada que conmigo eres tan cruel  
Dime en qué abismo de tu vida quedo yo  
Si nunca somos dos – si siempre es adiós**

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura mientras mis dedos se metian entre los cabellos de Harry desordenandolos mas todavía. Estaba en la gloria, en el septimo cielo, mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Me estaba besando con una ternura infinita, acariciando mis labios con los suyos mientras sus manos me empezaban a quitar la tunica suavemente sin presionarme, aunque yo estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él, él era el unico al que queria entregarle mi cuerpo y mi alma. Empezo a bajar sus besos por mi cuello, besandome debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja y haciendome contener un gemido del que saldria su nombre.

Los dos teniamos ya las tunicas quitadas, y yo estaba echada sobre el sofa y Harry encima mio. Con un poco de agilidad le pude dar la vuelta y colocarme a horcajadas sobre él. Le empece a desabrochar la camisa mientras bajaba el recorrido de mis besos; alli por donde pasaban mis manos pasaban mis labios después, dejando un rastro de mordiscos y besos a lo largo de su pecho, volvi a subir mis labios para producir un encuentro mas entre nuestros labios. Él me despojo de mi camisa y me quede solo con el sostén.

**Cuántas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras  
Cuántas noches más dime qué hacer...  
Para adueñarme de tu vida  
Convéncete – decidete – eligeme  
O déjame que ya no tengo nada que perder**

Nos fuimos despojando de nuestra ropa lentamente disfrutando cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso, disfrutandonos mutuamente… Cuando le entregue mi virginidad, la cogio sin reservas pero delicadamente consiguiendo asi que el poco dolor que habia sentido al principio fuese reemplazado por un placer que me recorria desde arriba a abajo. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos se oian en toda la sala comun de Gryffindor, llegado este punto, poco me importaba que bajase alguien y nos descubriese. Cuando llegamos al mas infinito placer, los dos culminamos a la vez y yo por error, al estar en el paraíso le dije dos palabras que después me arrepenti y me maldeci a mi misma por haberlas dicho: Te Quiero.

El me miro extrañado, lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, el subio su mano y las limpio con la palma de su mano, cerre los ojos ante ese tacto tan sutil. Senti como se acercaba y ponia su boca cerca de mi oido. Entonces me susurro suavemente: Yo tambien Te Quiero. Y asi, feliz y contenta por haberme entregado al unico hombre que queria en este mundo, me quede dormida entre sus brazos, sabiendo que él, tambien me queria.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno aquí esta lo que mi inspiración me ha dado, hay que tener en cuenta que son las 0:09 de la noche y no me esperaba que me saliera algo tan largo pero bueno…

La cancion se llama Eligeme y es de Luis Fonsi, para quien le interese.

Espero que os haya gustado, asi que si quereis, dejad review y me comentais que os a parecido.

Besos. Kari-chan.


	2. Irresistible

Wolas de nuevo, aquí la Irene con obvias intenciones de continuar el songfic, por varias personas que me lo han pedido ya sea por review o bien por el Messenger… Este songifc es desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona, asi que a disfrutar gente. Si os gusta ya sabeis o bien me agregais al Messenger o me mandais un mail o bien me dejais un review ;). Byes.

**_Irresistible_****__**

**Ataque por amarte  
Ataque por besarte  
Es como un golpe de calor  
Que ataca si te miro yo**

Hermione y Harry continuaban con su relacion secreta, puesto que por ahora no querian ocasionar ningun problema y no querian hacer daño a los hermanos Weasleys. Harry, por su parte continuaba su supuesta relacion con Ginny ante todo el mundo, pero por las noches tenia su relacion con Hermione en la habitación de los Menesteres que habia en el septimo piso del castillo de Magia y Hechizeria, aquel que pasando 3 veces por delante de su puerta pasaba a convertirse en lo que mas estuvieses deseando en ese momento.

**Sabes  
No puedo controlarme  
Me empujas casi asta el final  
Después la cuenta sale mal**

Ron, que estaba enamorado de Hermione no hacia mas que intentar llamar su atención, pero obviamente no conseguia nada en absoluto puesto que cuando Hermione tenia su tiempo libre no hacia otra cosa que estar pensando en las noches tan maravillosas que pasaba con Harry, ya fuera paseando por el lago, o en las cocinas de Hogwarts o bien en la nombrada ya anteriormente sala de los Menesteres.

**Miel salvaje  
Dulce tentación  
No puedo más, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más**

Una de las tantas noches que pasaban juntos Harry estaba mas pensativo de lo normal y eso, no paso desapercibido por Hermione.

-Que te pasa Harry?-

-Uh?... oh, no es nada Hermione…-

-Como que no es nada? Llevas toda la noche sin decir nada…-

-Es que, veras Hermione, resulta que Ginny… mmm Bueno como decirlo… me ha propuesto que vallamos al siguiente nivel de nuestra relacion…-

-…-

-Mira yo la he dicho que se lo piense bien… No quiero engañarte Hermione…-

**No me toques  
No me mires  
Que no aguanto más esta presión  
Se me va a parar el corazón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible  
Dime  
Como amarte  
Que tu amor es una maldición  
Y por ti he perdido la razón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible**

-Harry… Haz lo que creas conveniente, yo confio en ti y se que me amas, como ya me has demostrado interminables veces…-

-Muchas gracias Hermione… Pero estoy pensando en Cortar con ella para después de un tiempo decirles que estamos juntos…-

-A mi me parece buena idea, pero no quiero dañar ni a Ginny ni a Ron…-

-Tranquilizate Hermione, que todo va a salir bien vale?-

**Ataque por tocarte  
Yo quiero enloquecerte  
Para jugar no vine aqu  
Yo quiero el diablo que hay en ti**

Hermione asintio y unas lagrimas cayeron furtivamente de los ojos de Hermione, recorriendo las mejillas palidas de ella por el frio, Hermione agacho la cabeza y Harry le limpio las lagrimas para después levantarle la cara poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Hermione, Harry se adentro en los ojos marrones de Hermione y poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Hermione que estaban entreabiertos pidiendo a gritos que fueran besados. Pronto la espera se vio culminada por un beso que demostro todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro.

**Sabes  
Sueño con apretarte  
Si sientes lo que siento yo  
Y estas ardiendo  
Dímelo**

Estaban en el sofa de la sala de los Menesteres, Harry la fue tumbando en el sofa, posicionandose el encima, Hermione ante esto solo pudo abrir las piernas para sentir mas de cerca el cuerpo de Harry; sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Harry y sus manos estaban empezando a desabrochar la camisa de Harry, puesto que las tunicas se las habian quitado cuando habian llegado a la sala de los Menesteres. Se estaban besando con pasion pero a la vez con ternura, con lujuria pero a la vez con cariño.

**Miel salvaje  
Dulce tentación  
No puedo más, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más**

La camisa de Harry volo hacia el suelo y Hermione pudo empezar a tocar la piel tan suave de la musculosa espalda de Harry. Harry por su parte abandono los tersos labios para comenzar a surcar la mejilla y el cuello de Hermione, que solo lanzaba gemidos y le acariciaba a Harry su rebelde cabellera azabache metiendo entre sus dedos los finos pero rebeldes cabellos. Las manos de Harry estaban ocupadas quitando a Hermione la camisa que estorbaba el camino que estaban surcando sus labios.

**No me toques  
No me mires  
Que no aguanto más esta presión  
Se me va a parar el corazón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible  
Dime  
Como amarte  
Que tu amor es una maldición  
Y por ti he perdido la razón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible**

Con un habil movimiento de varita de parte de Hermione el sofa se convirtió en una comoda cama con dosel con sabanas rojas de seda. Harry estaba ocupado en el cuello de Hermione cuando volvio a sus labios que gritaban sedientos de mas besos, Hermione volteo a Harry y ahora fue el turno de Harry de empezar a gemir cuando Hermione empezo a dar besos y leves mordidas en su cuello mientras las manos se ocupaban de tratar de desabrochar el pantalón de Harry. Las manos de Harry viajaban por la espalda de Hermione hasta que encontraron el broche del sostén de Hermione y lo pudo desabrochar. El sostén volo fuera de la cama y Hermione bajo con sus besos al pecho de Harry mientras por fin conseguia desabrochar los pantalones y quitarselos en un habil movimiento. En los boxers que llevaba Harry se podia observar la excitación que sufria en ese momento el moreno.

**Quiero enamorarte, quiero amarte  
Quiero respirarte, quiero amarte  
No vas a negarte, quiero amarte  
No puedo más, no puedo más**

Hermione levanto su cara hacia Harry y puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, Harry se la quedo mirando y no comprendio nada hasta que Hermione le quito los boxers de un golpe y empezo a degustar su masculinidad como si se tratara de un helado de fresa. Harry no hacia nada mas que cerrar los ojos y gemir el nombre de Hermione.

-No Hermione… espera… para… que no quiero terminar… todavía…-

Hermione paro y subio a besar a Harry mientras Harry la volteaba y se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Ahora fue el turno de Harry de recorrer el pecho de Hermione oyendo los gemidos de ella por toda la habitación. Mientras, sus manos le quitaban la falda y la ropa interior que le quedaba a Hermione; fue bajando por su vientre, s ombligo hasta que llego a la femineidad de Hermione y pudo probar su dulce sabor, mientras que Hermione no hacia mas que retorcerse debajo de él, gritando su nombre y gimiendo sin control.

**Muero por tenerte, quiero amarte  
Quiero deshacerte, quiero amarte  
No puedo más, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más**

Hermione, no pudo controlarse y tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche. Cuando Harry vio que se calmaba se levanto y se acomodo entre sus piernas, empezo a besarla y mientras la acariciaba su cabello enmarañado, la penetro lentamente con la misma suavidad de la primera vez, una vez dentro de ella, espero unos minutos a que ella se acostumbrara y después empezo con sus ritmicos movimientos.

**No me toques  
No me mires  
Que no aguanto más esta presión  
Se me va a parar el corazón  
Eres un imán  
Mi tentación  
Dime  
Como amarte  
Que tu amor es una maldición  
Y por ti he perdido la razón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible**

Mientras Harry se movia encima de Hermione lentamente, con calma, disfrutando cada movimiento, Hermione puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y sus manos acariciaban y dejaban marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de Harry. Se besaban de vez en cuando pero otras veces se entretenian besando el cuello del otro o simplemente mirandose a los ojos mientras se susurraban cosas.

**Basta no me mires  
Que no aguanto más esta presión  
Se me va a parar el corazón  
Eres un imán  
Irresistible**

Con unos cuantos movimientos mas de Harry, llegaron juntos al orgasmo, gritando juntos. Harry salio de ella y se acosto en la cama mientras Hermione se acurrucaba en su pecho, Harry los arropo a ambos con las preciosas sabanas de seda rojas y empezo a acariciar el cabello de Hermione mientras ésta trazaba circulos en el musculoso torso de Harry.

-Te amo Hermione-

-Yo tambien te amo Harry-

-Hermione…-

-Si?-

-Prometeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos-

-Te lo prometo Harry-

-Yo tambien te lo prometo-

Y asi abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro se quedaron dormidos.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno Espero que les halla gustado, es un lemon, pero espero que me halla quedado bien, he hecho una 2º parte por petición de varias personas, espero que les guste. 

La cancion se llama Irresistible y es de Luis Fonsi, por si a alguien le interesa.

Dejen review o bien mandenme un mail o agreguenme al Messenger mi dire esta arriba ;).

Besos.Kari-chan.


End file.
